A Beautiful Morning
by SenyumanSenja
Summary: Pagi yang cerah dan biasa di kediaman Boboiboy bersaudara. [AU.ElementalSiblings!HaliTauGem]


Pagi yang cerah. Gempa sudah berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tangan si bungsu dengan telaten menggerakkan sutel pada wajan sembari bernyanyi kecil.

Hingga sebuah suara terdengar, membuat Gempa terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"TAUFAAANN! SINI KAUU!"

Kakak kembar pertamanya, Halilintar mengaum marah. Entah apalagi yang sudah diperbuat Taufan, kakak keduanya yang entah mengapa tidak pernah jera menjahili Halilintar.

"GYAAA! GEMPAA TOLONGG!"

_'BRUK DUAGH_

Hening.

Pagi yang cerah dan indah dikediaman Boboiboy bersaudara.

Gempa memasak sarapan tanpa memperdulikan Taufan yang mengerjai Halilintar dan berakhir dengan sang kakak yang mempraktekan teknik karatenya.

Sudah biasa.

~**A Beautiful Morning**~

**BoboiboyAnimonst****a**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari cerita ini.**

**And,**

**Happy Reading**

~**A Beautiful Morning**~

"Engh--"

Gempa terbangun dengan separuh mata tertutup. Diliriknya kesamping, Taufan sedang tidur disana. Dirinya menghela nafas mengingat kakaknya semalam merajuk ingin tidur bersamanya dengan alasan dingin karena hujan. Yah, tadi malam hujan deras. Bahkan pagi ini pun masih hujan.

Gempa menggoyangkan tubuh Taufan.

"Gempa? Ada apa?"

"Sudah pagi. Bangun dan sarapan."

Taufan mengangguk, sebelum ikut bangun bersama Gempa dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Taufan? Kenapa?" Gempa heran melihat kakaknya cekikikan sendiri pagi ini. Apa Taufan masih setengah sadar? Atau kerasukan jin ifrit?

"Haha... Halilintar belum bangun. Pasti keenakan tidur." Taufan berkata dengan senyum jahil.

Gempa berhenti sejenak dari tugasnya. Dirinya yang tengah menggoreng telur untuk sarapan menatap Taufan.

"Oh iya ya. Tumben gak bangunin Hali."

"Aku gak mau tulangku patah lagi. Lagian gak enak bangunin singa yang lagi tidur."

Gempa tersenyum. "Udah tobat nih?"

"Hehe... Dalam proses."

Pagi yang biasa dan Taufan yang seperti biasanya.

~**A Beautiful Morning**~

_'Tes tes_

Satu persatu bulir air itu jatuh. Taufan berdiri di samping jendela sembari menatap halaman luar yang basah.

Langit gelap. Cahaya matahati pun sulit untuk menerobos para awan.

Taufan memasang wajah cemberut. "Lihat! Gara-gara hujan tidak ada hari cerah yang menyenangkan. Apa sih yang disukai Halilintar dari hujan? Apa karena namanya mirip sama petir? Cuih! Itupun aku sudah tau."

Namun kemudian sudut bibirnya naik sedikit.

Pagi yang suram.

~**A Beautiful Morning**~

_'Blarr_

_Kilatan panjang membawa cahaya putih sepersekian detik muncul tak lama diiringi suara gemuruh dasyat._

_"Gyaa!"_

_Taufan dan Gempa kecil berlari menuju Halilintar. Suara teriakan mereka memecah kerusuhan hujan di luar sana._

_"Ish, apaan sih?" Sang kakak bertanya kesal. Risih juga akan pelukan kedua adik kembarnya yang kelewat erat._

_"Takut..." Rengek Taufan dengan mata sembab. Ia menangis, karena petir? Halilintar ingin tertawa, namun ditahan. Bisa-bisa Taufan makin merengek dan telingannya jadi korban. Gempa sendiri membenamkan wajah dilengan Halilintar._

_Si topi merah menghela nafas. "Kenapa takut? Bukankah hujan itu bagus?"_

_Perkataannya membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala adik-adiknya. Mereka mendongak menatap Halilintar._

_"Kok kak Hali suka hujan? Hujan itu menyeramkan, semuanya gelap, gak ada hari cerah. Nggak bisa main di luar, nggak bisa jalan-jalan, semua karena hujan. Udah gitu ada petir lagi, itu menakutkan. Hujan itu berbahaya." Taufan mengomel panjang lebar diikuti anggukan gempa._

_Halilintar malah berfikir lain tentang hujan. Umur mereka sama, tapi mengapa pola pikir mereka berbeda? Ah, entahlah._

_Lagi-lagi Halilintar menghela nafas. "Kalian ini, tidak bisakah ambil sisi positifnya hujan?"_

_Kedua adiknya menggeleng. Halilintar sweatdrop._

_"Jadi, kenapa kak Hali suka hujan?" Gempa bertanya._

_Hening sesaat sebelum Halilintar menjawab._

_"Yah, mungkin karena ada petir." Dihiasi senyum mengerikan yang mengembang di bibir._

_'BLARR_

_"GYAAA!"_

_Dan Halilintar menyesal mengatakannya. Mungkin besok ia harus ke dokter THT untuk meronsen(?) saraf telinganya, sepertinya ada yang putus karena teriakan dua adik kembarnya ini._

~**A Beautiful Morning**~

Gempa berdiri didepan kamar berukir simbol listrik pikachu. Ia kemudian masuk, melangkahkan kaki hingga sampai disamping tempat tidur berbungkus seprei merah polos. Sangat identik dengan seseorang.

"Hei kak Lili..."

Matanya mengerjap sebentar, sebelum bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah~ Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyebut panggilan itu."

Gempa lalu duduk, bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Cukup lama ia duduk melamun, hingga rasa kantuk menggerogoti. Gempa tertidur dan bermimpi.

Mimpi yang sangat indah.

~**A Beautiful Morning**~

_"Kak Lili!"_

_"Mau kurobek mulutmu, Gempa?"_

_"Hehe, mengo." Gempa menjulurkan lidahnya imut._

_"Mengo? Mangga maksudmu? Hubungannya?"_

_"Ish, kak Hali ini! Mengo tuh plesetan gomen, artinya maaf. Belajar bahasa jepang sana!" Protes Gempa tidak terima. Wajahnya dibuat kesal, berharap sang kakak memberi respon. Tapi Halilintar malah memutar bola matanya malas._

_"Kak Hali, Main yuk!"_

_"Kenapa nggak sama Taufan saja?"_

_"Kak Taufan lagi main sama kawan-kawannya. Aku dikacangin."_

_"Mereka memberimu kacang?" Halilintar mengernyitkan dahi. Gempa memukul kepalanya frustasi, ia lupa kakaknya ini terlalu polos hingga ketinggalan zaman. Bahasa gaul yang biasa dipakai kawan-kawannya saja kakaknya malas menanggapi alias bodo amat._

_"Ya Allah, Kak Hali gaul dikit napa. Kakak udah kelas dua SMP loh."_

_"Dan kau juga sama. Berhentilah panggil aku Lili atau apalah itu. Jadi eneg tau." Halilintar berkata dengan wajah polos, tanpa memperdulikan Gempa yang terdiam._

_'Krak_

_"Suara apa itu?"_

_"Hati aku kak. Sakit banget."_

_Manik emasnya membulat saat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan mengelus kepalanya lembut._

_Bibir pemilik manik ruby itu terangkat dua centi. Kejadian yang langkah._

_"Kak Hali?"_

_"Mengo, Gempa."_

_Dan Gempa tersenyum._

~**A Beautiful Morning**~

"Gempa, kenapa sih kita harus keluar hujan-hujan gini? Dingin tau." Taufan meluncurkan protes pada sang adik yang sekarang sedang berbincang dengan seorang penjual bunga. Dia menyesal karena membangunkan sang adik yang tengah tidur di kamar kakaknya, dan berakhir dengan ajakan tiba-tiba(entah karena apa)dari Gempa untuk jalan-jalan. Dan disinilah mereka, mampir sebentar di sebuah toko bunga.

"Taufan cerewet banget. Diam aja napa." Kata Gempa. Dirinya kini sedang memegang sebuah buket bunga lili putih di tangan kanan dan payung di tangan kiri.

"Kamu sih ngajak jalan saat cuaca buruk begini. Dan kenapa gak sekalian ajak Halilintar?"

Gempa tidak menjawab.

"Enak betul dia tiduran di kamar."

"Taufan, Halilintar--"

"Cih. Dasar mata merah sialan."

Gempa menghela nafas, ingin bicara tapi sudah dipotong. Mungkin sebaiknya Taufan tau sendiri. "Halilintar pergi keluar. Dia ada urusan mendadak."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

~**A Beautiful Morning**~

_"TAUFANN! SINI KAU MAKHLUK TITISAN SETAN!" Teriakan Halilintar menggelegar bagai auman naga. Lorong sekolah itu mendadak riuh seperti terkena bencana._ _Semua pasang mata kini memandang dua sosok yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian._

_"Sialan kau berani mencoret wajahku!" Halilintar berlari sambil membawa sepasang pisau ditangannya._

_"Hahaha! Kak Hali sih enak digangguin!" Taufan berseru sambil tertawa. Emosi Halilintar naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, Wajahnya memerah, sukses menyaingi iris ruby indahnya._

_"Dasar adik kurang ajar!"_

_Pisau dilempar._

_'Syutt_

_Krass_

_"Huwaaa!!" Taufan berteriak panik, matanya melotot kesamping. Mencoba melihat pipi tersayangnya yang tergores pisau sampai mengeluarkan cairan berbau amis._

_Syok! Taufan tau Halilintar ikut karate, tapi nggak gini juga! Lempar benda tajam? Halilintar mencoba membunuhnya! Ini percobaan pembunuhan terhadap saudara!_

_Sayang tuntutannya tidak terdengar dan malah digantikan oleh teriakan membahana dan langkah kaki yang membawanya lari makin cepat, menghindari pisau kedua yang akan dilempar. Taufan kini harus 'Protect Self'_

_"AHH! KAK HALI TAMPAN, MANIS, CANTIK, BAEK! ITU PISAU DITARUH DONK SAYANG!"_

_NGGAK AKAN! DAN JIKA KAU MENYEBUTKU BEGITU LAGI, AKAN KUPASTIKAN WAJAHMU KEKURANGAN MULUT!"_

_"GYAA! AMPUNI HAMBA YA KANJENG LILI!"_

_"TAUFAAANN!"_

_"ASTAGFIRULLAH! ITU PISAU KAK! PISAU! YA ALLAH TOLONG HAMBA!"_

_Semua murid hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sudah biasa melihat pemandangan ini. Iya! Biasa! Bahkan Halilintar yang mencoba mencabut nyawa adiknya sendiri pun sudah biasa._

**~A Beautiful Morning~**

"Gempa, kok kesini? Bukannya makam orang tua kita bukan disini?" Taufan menaikkan alisnya sebelah, bingung akan tempat yang dirinya dan sang adik datangi.

Pemakaman.

Orang tua mereka tidak dikuburkan disini, jadi siapa yang ingin dikunjungi Gempa?

"Gempa?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam sembari melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam daerah perkuburan.

Taufan mengikuti dalam diam.

Puluhan batu nisan menjadi pemandangan, suasana sunyi dan hanya terdengar guyuran hujan. Sesekali hewan kecil berbunyi sukses menambah kesan horor. Ditambah gelapnya langit, lengkap sudah keseraman.

Gempa berhenti didepan sebuah batu nisan. Taufan ikut berhenti di sampingnya. Raut penasaran masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Gempa, siapa sih yang ingin ka--"

Matanya membulat sempurna, dengan _slow motion_ dirinya melihat kebawah. Maniknya bergerak beraturan, membaca ukiran nama diatas batu nisan.

Taufan tercekat, nafasnya seakan berhenti saat melihat nama yang tertulis rapi di nisan itu.

_'Halilintar'_

**~A Beautiful Morning~**

_"Taufan, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." Ujar Gempa dengan raut wajah bahagia. Taufan yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit mulai melihat sekitarnya._

_"Gempa, mana Hali?"_

_Gempa diam._

_Oi! Mana Hali?"_

_Bibir bawahnya digigit, berbicara dengan nada suara bergetar. "T... Taufan, Halilintar--"_

_"Oh, pasti dia dirumah. Dasar kembaran bodoh! Sudah tau adiknya masuk rumah sakit bukannya dijenguk."_

_Manik emasnya membulat sempurna diikuti kelopak mata yang melebar. Gempa kaget mendengar cerocos Taufan._

_Wajah sang kembar terlihat kesal. Taufan bangkit dari kasur, namun segera ditahan Gempa._

_"Jangan dulu."_

_"Tidak, tidak. Aku harus segera menemui Halilintar sialan itu." Taufan menepis tangan Gempa dan berlari keluar._

_"Taufan..." Gempa tertunduk, menangis dalam diam._

_Taufan berlari tergesa-gesa ke rumahnya. Beruntung jarak rumah sakit dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh dua puluh menit jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.Tapi ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu._

_Nafasnya tersengal saat sampai didepan rumah. Dengan kasar, pintu rumah dibuka._

_"HALILINTAR!" Suaranya menggema memecah kesunyian. Kakinya bergerak kesana kemari, mencari sosok kembarannya. "Oi Hali!"_

_Hingga ia sampai didepan pintu sebuah kamar. Wajahnya yang berkeringat langsung ceria. Tangannya sudah berada diatas knop pintu.__"Hali, aku masuk!"_

_Pintu dibuka perlahan.Taufan mengembangkan senyum, ia tidak sabar melihat wajah kesal kakaknya saat dirinya masuk ke kamar sang kakak. Pasalnya Halilintar melarang Taufan masuk kekamarnya, bahkan mengintip pun tidak diperbolehkan. Entah mengapa, Halilintar yang marah menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya._

_Taufan segera melangkahkan kaki.__Namun ia berhenti, saat didapatinya ruangan yang kosong._

_Senyumnya hancur seketika._

_"Taufan, astaga! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari dari Rumah Sakit?! Aku harus berhadapan dengan para perawat tadi, ya ampun."_

_Suara panik Gempa tidak ia pedulikan.Taufan menulikan telinganya._

_"...Taufan?"_

_Gempa sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari sang kakak.__Gempa manatap prihatin Taufan. Ia ingin menangis melihat tatapan Taufan yang kosong dan hampa menatap kamar sang kakak pertama, Halilintar..._

_...Yang sudah meninggal._

**~A Beautiful Morning~**

_"Gempa, selamat pagi."_

_Si topi terbalik itu menguap kecil, saat sebuah suara masuk ke indra pendengarannya._

_"Pagi Taufan." balasnya menyapa. "Tumben pagi ini Taufan yang masak."_

_Dibalas dengan tawa kecil. "Hehe, duduklah. Biarkan kali ini aku yang memasak."_

_Gempa menuruti perintah itu, duduk di meja makan sambil bertopang dagu. Ia memperhatikan Taufan, mungkin si ceria itu sudah kembali seperti biasa._

_"...Aku juga ingin sekalian memasak makanan kesukaan Halilintar."_

_Salah. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini_.

_"Oh begitu. Halilintar suka omelet bukan?"_

_Tunggu. Hatinya sakit, seakan tersayat pisau entah darimana._

_Tapi mengapa ia merespon?_

_"Hm! Akan kubuat omelet yang enak!"_

_Mengapa mereka tersenyum?_

_"Semoga tidak gosong dan Halilintar malah menggeser tulangmu."_

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_"Hahaha..."_

_Mengapa mereka bahagia?_

_Gempa tau semuanya hanya kebohongan. Gempa tau tidak ada diantara mereka yang tersenyum tulus._

_Tapi, mengapa?_

_Pagi ini.__Pagi yang cerah, pagi yang indah. Gempa bagun terlambat dan Taufan yang memasak.__Biasa._

_Pagi dimana Gempa sadar, mulai dari pagi itu, Taufan menyangkal kenyataan.__Dan ia menginginkan kebahagian sang kembaran._

_Pagi yang penuh kebohongan._

**~A Beautiful Morning~**

Desiran angin berhembus pelan, membawa surai hitam yang tertutup topi ia bergoyang.

Hujan deras perlahan menjadi rintik-rintik. Pasukan air itu mulai pergi dari tempat jajahan.

Payung terjatuh ketanah, mengenai lumpur yang menciptakan cipratan yang menodai sepatu.

Taufan membeku dalam keheningan. Gempa tidak ingin berbicara, ia membiarkan Taufan berfikir.

Menunggu sang kakak, Gempa melangkah maju dan meletakkan bunga lili yang dibawanya diatas nisan. Lantas sedikit mengusap batunya.

"Ah, aku lupa..."

Suara pelan itu membuat Gempa refleks berbalik, menatap Taufan yang kini tertawa pelan.

"Hari ini aku mengulanginya lagi. Hehe, maaf kak Hali."

Taufan sedikit berjongkok, ikut mengusap batu nisan itu. "Sudah tiga tahun ya. Aku merindukanmu, kak Hali."

Gempa dan Taufan tersenyum sendu.

**~A Beautiful Morning~**

**Huwaa! Ini nulis apaan? Saya juga sebagai author(amatir)tidak mengerti alur ceritanya*hehe**

**Maafkan daku*plak**

**Ini cerita pertama saya, tolong kritik dan sarannya.**

_**Review, please?**_


End file.
